


Dos idiotas

by Angel_Chan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sabe que ambos había sido muy estúpidos, dos idiotas… pero tal vez Sherlock tenía razón, en que debían pasar por todo eso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos idiotas

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen:** John sabe que ambos había sido muy estúpidos, dos idiotas… pero tal vez Sherlock tenía razón, en que debían pasar por todo eso.  
>  **Serie:** Sherlock BBC  
>  **Pareja:** John-Sherlock.  
>  **Clasificación:** Romance  
>  **Advertencia:** \---  
>  **Capítulos:** One Shot (Viñeta)  
>  **Palabras:** 700  
>  **Notas:** Un fugaz pantallazo a lo que creo que pueden ser sus vidas, luego del retiro.  
>  **Fecha:** 08/01/2015 (creo, pero no estoy 100% segura)  
>  **Beta Reader:**  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle.

**Dos idiotas.**

La casa completa estaba en silencio, solo que la habitación donde ellos estaban acabando de vestirse también lo estaba… y eso era tan extraño. 

—Somos dos idiotas. —Murmuró John frente al espejo, arreglando distraído el cuello de su camisa. 

—Mmm... —Sherlock como siempre parecía no prestarle atención, aunque ambos sabían que eso no era cierto. 

El detective hizo una dramática vuelta, mientras se ponía el saco de manera teatral. Parecía muy entusiasmado, y muy alegre ese día. 

—Quizás es todo lo contrario, y en verdad ambos somos más inteligentes de lo que creemos. —Sherlock sonrió, tanto con sus labios como con sus ojos, y John no pudo evitar el imitarlo. 

—En verdad no lo creo así. —John suspiró luego de pensarlo unos instantes. —Pero algo de razón puedes tener. 

Aunque no lo quisiera, el recuerdo de Mary cruzó su mente y la necesidad de rememorar ese año que vivió de casado, del cual en realidad no recordaba nada… y esa sensación era bastante agridulce. 

Quizás todo eso, él debió vivirlo... Tal vez en verdad le sirvió a ambos, el tiempo pasado. 

—Las cosas se disfrutan más cuando estás verdaderamente listo para tenerlas… 

Un solo suspiro de parte de John fue la respuesta a la frase de su compañero. 

—Y tal vez… Yo… antes no estaba listo para tenerte. 

Quizás es lo mas cursi que John haya escuchado en su vida entera… Pero también es lo más hermoso e inesperado que oyó. Jamás habían tenido declaraciones románticas, nunca un te amo de manera verbal. Para ellos la demostración de amor más cruda, era y seguirá siendo el simple hecho de cuidar del otro, sin decirlo, solo que demostraciones. 

—Además, ahora llevas bastón… Como cuando nos conocimos. —Sherlock acabó, sus ojos muy abiertos, quitándole muchos varios años de encima. 

El rubio rompió en carcajadas escandalosas, que seguro atraerán la atención de las de unas personas que estaban por allí dando vueltas. Pero no le importa, y como cuando ellos se conocieron, el doctor deja olvidado su viejo bastón, asiéndose del brazo firme de su compañero. Sus labios rozan suavemente los de Sherlock, en un beso casto, pero lleno de amor y devoción. 

Cuando se separan, Sherlock aun sigue sosteniendo su equilibrio, y John vuelve a tomar aire otra vez. 

—Solo que ahora no es psicosomático, y si lo fuera ya no puedo salir corriendo detrás de ti. —Ríe un tanto más, ante el recuerdo. Estos sí están grabados en su mente, como a fuego. —Pero es romántico, solo que a nuestro estilo. 

Sherlock le sonríe cuando se pone a su lado, sus brazos siguen enlazados, y John sostiene su bastón no con tanta fuerza. Una última mirada al espejo les revela lo que los años han hecho con ellos. Las arrugas, las canas decolorando el color de cabello de amos, el semblante cansado pero alegre. 

Sí, el tiempo solo los había hecho apreciar más aun lo que ambos tenían. 

—¿Listo? —John pregunta, y en verdad no tiene necesidad de hacerlo, porque ambos comienzan a salir de la habitación, y de la casa. 

Sherlock le sigue el paso, acariciando suavemente el interior de su brazo. Sus labios ensanchando su sonrisa a cada paso que dan. 

—De todas formas no hay necesidad de hacerlo… —Dice, y sus ojos están sobre John una vez más. —Primero porque si no lo recuerdas estamos retirados. Y segundo… 

La música suave de los violines lleno el lugar. John reconocería una partitura de Sherlock sin lugar a dudas, y el pecho se le llena de emoción. 

—¿Porqué saldríamos corriendo de nuestra propia boda?. 

John sonrió, de golpe sintiéndose más joven de lo que nunca lo fue. Sus brazos se desenganchan para pasar a entrelazar sus manos, los últimos pasos que los separan del altar preparado en el jardín de su casa en Sussex. 

Ambos se parar serios, dignos frente al ministro que esta por convertirlos en esposos, solo en mero formalismo, porque ya son una pareja hace mucho tiempo; y es tanta la seriedad en sus rostros, que las personas a su alrededor parecían incluso más contestas que ellos mismos... Pero es solo en apariencia. 

Solo en apariencia… Porque no puede haber allí mismo, alguien más feliz que ellos. 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Notas Finales:** Pequeña viñeta que colgué primero en mi Facebook hace meses, presa de esos arranques propio de cada escritor/a… ahora y para ustedes, una versión más limpia.
> 
> Espero que les guste. 
> 
> Besos


End file.
